


What Didn't Happen (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Voyeurism
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-26
Updated: 2009-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>旁观的Harry，要忍住</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Didn't Happen (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What Didn't Happen](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/54141) by Amanuensis. 



 

**假装**

 

 

Title：What Didn't Happen

Author：Amanuensis （<http://www.amanuensis1.com/>）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: HarryPotter

Pairing: Snape/Lupin with a side order of Harry

Rating: NC17

 

**Disclaimer** **：**

The characters and the situations within these fanfiction stories are not my property. They are the property of J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, and others, and are used without permission; challenge to copyright is not intended and should not be construed.  No profit is being made from the use of these characters and situations; these written-down imaginings are only presented in an internet forum for the interest of and consumption by the like-minded individuals who enjoy them and recognize them as unauthorized fanfiction only, and are not in any way meant to be confused with the originals NOR presented as authorized materials of these owners.

 

**Summary:**

For the [Pornish Pixies](http://www.livejournal.com/community/pornish_pixies/) Come Shot challenge. I had given up, until I saw [this Merry Smutmas picture](http://www.livejournal.com/community/merry_smutmas/31497.html) and wrote this in about half an hour.

 

Pornish Pixies：

<http://www.livejournal.com/community/pornish_pixies/>

 

Merry Smutmas picture：

<http://www.livejournal.com/community/merry_smutmas/31497.html>

 

 

原文地址：

<http://amanuensis1.livejournal.com/42989.html>

<http://www.amanuensis1.com/whatdidnthappen.html>

 

 

授权：

 

Re: May I translate your Harry Potter Fanfic into Chinese

发件人：  a (amanuensis1[at]earthlink[.]net) 

发送时间： 2009年10月5日 17:42:52

收件人： 水蓝色的鱼 (lzqsk[at]hotmail[.]com)

 

Dear Doris,

Oh, my, thank you so much for the lovely compliments! I'm so happy you liked the stories, and I would be thrilled if you wanted to translate those stories into Chinese. I would love to see them if they did get completed and posted, even if I don't speak or read Chinese, just because that's fantastic!

Yours,

Amanuensis

 

 

某鱼注：

旁观的Harry，要忍住

 

 

 

=== What Didn't Happen 假装 ===

 

 

 

不，Harry心想，不，我根本没有这样做。

 

我没有在那两位教授唇瓣相接的时候紧紧攥着拳头。

 

我也没有在看着我最喜欢的教授爱抚我最憎恨的教授那一刻，解开自己的拉链。

 

我才没有因为眼睁睁见Lupin教授拉扯Snape教授的长袍，于是忍不住将手探入腰带内里。

 

我根本没偷听他们接吻，那些濡湿粘腻的交错，轻细微小的喘息，Snape的口唇每次离开Lupin时都会发出轻叹。还有，哦上帝啊，滑来滑去的声音，竟然是他们的舌头，紧紧纠缠彼此，相互探索对方的口腔。我不知道，不想知道，他们牙齿磕碰，发出轻轻叩响，操，那一定很疼，可这两个人都没有停下来，因为我还能听到湿润柔滑灵巧的舌传来的噪音，这意味着，他们是多么用力地在投入这个吻。

 

我绝对没从墙角偷看他们，我没有，因为Snape的大腿是不可能插入Lupin腿间的，光裸的大腿，没、没门，不是，上帝啊不能，那不是他光溜溜的大腿——那，Lupin正推挤着他——用他的下身死死抵住，他才没有把自己贴上Snape的膝盖磨蹭，以及，操，发出那种声音的人肯定不是他，哦上帝，他怎么能如此呻吟，真的是他，在每一次Snape用力抬起膝盖时，喉间模模糊糊咕哝着，他几乎整个人都被顶到半空了，竭力让自己找到支撑，就用那姿势，好像——好像他正在拼命以下身将Snape推开，而这动作却导致Snape更加猛烈地靠近。

 

我完全没有和Snape满把抓住Lupin头发的那只手同步，狠狠掐上自己，Lupin三下两下撕碎Snape的长袍，不，那并不是Snape裸露的胸膛，哦操你妈的，也不是Lupin在那么贪婪地挤、啊不，揉捏他的乳头，操，不应该是这样，哦哦哦操，他不能，操你妈操你妈操你妈的，他怎么能舔上去，操，Snape居然抽气，Lupin居然咬了他，咬在他那里，哦操用力用力再用力，没错，使劲儿，他就喜欢这样的，哦操他现在把手插进Snape腿间了，不想看不要看不许看，操他那破烂袍子半挂在身上！让我看看让我再看看让我好好看看哦上帝啊都他妈的胀紫了，Lupin的手完全包裹住那家伙，我只能从他指缝中窥见一点点，Lupin死命拽着撸着就好像要把那东西扯下来一般，操他妈的我怎么还能听到他们，Lupin刚刚叫了他SeverusSeverusSeverus，更该死的是，Snape将整个重量放在膝盖上，研磨着他靠近他，Lupin就在下面，不曾放开不曾放开操他妈抽拉得更用劲儿了更用劲儿了别停下别停下千万别停下下下下啊啊 _啊啊啊啊啊啊！_

 

 

那天晚上，狭窄的空间中共有三个高潮，就属Harry的最为寂静无声。

 

Harry和往常一样，用尽一切方法想要忘记究竟发生了什么。

 

 

-fin-

 

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

2009/9/26

 


End file.
